In a conventional radio receiver, a processing time is shortened by concurrently performing frame synchronization processing and frequency synchronization processing using a common matched filter.
As described above, in the conventional radio receiver, frame synchronization processing and frequency synchronization processing are realized by a common matched filter. Accordingly, there is the need to adopt a configuration in which the matched filter has both a sufficient number of taps and sufficient bit accuracy. This causes a circuit scale (number of taps·bit accuracy) to become large. That is, there has been the problem that the circuit scale of the matched filter has to be made to meet a stricter condition, either the required accuracy of frequency synchronization or the required accuracy of frame synchronization. There is also the problem of an increase in power consumption associated with circuit scale expansion.